


The Fourth Encounter of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes

by orphan_account



Series: The Many Encounters of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes [4]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'a dial tone, then silence'<br/>The iceman, of all people, was sentimental? He kissed a detective inspector and now he is trying to forget it even happened. This plot follows the plot of my previous works in this series, it's a recommendation that you read those prior to this. This part follows the desperate need for Greg's questions and thoughts to be cleared, cleared by the man who he is unfortunately in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fourth Encounter of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey. Sorry today's edition is up so lat ;( but never the less, it is. I am currently working on TWO new stories, one fulfilling a prompt I received and the other is an inspiration from another's work. So be expecting those two later in the week :)

Post the kissing between the detective inspector and the minor governor manager, Mycroft lost for words dashed out of the office they stood in. He, the ‘iceman’ was sentimental, loving, emotionally attached to something of barely any importance compared to his frantic agenda and vast amounts of acquaintances whom which were of their own importance. As for Greg, he couldn’t even compose a coherent mental or physical reaction to anything, his mind was split in two; dealing with Sherlock’s charges and the fact that Mycroft Holmes, a man of great power in a 3 piece suit kissed him, like he was a love sick school boy. Greg decided that it’d be redundant to stay at work trying to get atop of all the file work as he couldn’t even bring his vision to a focus, his world spun, thoughts drifted, and his heart thumped at a worryingly uneven, sketchy pace.

It’d been a couple days since the incident at the office in the yard and Greg managed to build up enough courage to phone Mycroft Holmes. His heart rate had finally settled but when he held the phone to his ear and awaited an answer to his generic ring, he could feel it becoming just as unsteady as it were the day they kissed.  
“Hello” the voice stated, he said it as more of a fact than a question, as if it were just an honour to be speaking to, let alone taking away the precious time the great Mycroft Holmes never seemed to have enough of. “Mycroft Holmes speaking” the voice reassured Greg that it wasn’t one of the many minions Mycroft had running around for him.  
“Ah. Hey, Mycroft, this is, it’s Greg. I just thought that-“ Greg was cut off by the harsh sound of a dial tone, then silence. Greg was alone, he took the phone from his ear and stared at it, unable to even understand what the noise signalled, the end of a call, obviously, but the end of something greater then just a call?


	2. The Fourth Encounter of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft Holmes, the most intelligent man in all of England couldn't understand his love for another man. Sloppy, drunk, physically and mentally unstable, Mycroft answers the door to the

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! so this chapter will conclude the fourth encounter of GL and MH.If you want me to continue please leave a kudos, this will allow me to see who wants the continuation of this series. Thanks so so so much for the many views and kudos you've already given to this series.

The snow fell, the wind howled, Greg’s stomach churned, he stood at the cape of the awning surrounding Mycroft’s grand front door. He didn’t quite know why he was standing in the snow, but he was desperate for closer and an answer to his love. Inside the grand townhouse, Mycroft Holmes sat in his living room drinking his fifth cup of tea, no sugar, no milk, quite bland, like he was.   
And he despised it.  
He knew that he loved Greg, he, possibly the most intelligent man in all of England, couldn’t even understand his own feelings. He regretted pushing the red button on his cell that morning. It was getting late, almost half past elven, Mycrfot Holmes glared at his extensive and expensive collection of wines. He stiffly poured a glass and sat back in his chair, ‘oh well’, he swished the remaining red liquid in the bottom of the clear glass. ‘He didn’t really matter, no significance, not really’ Mycroft debated with himself. He knew he was just trying to suppress his real emotions and he was good it, always had been.

Greg burrowed his fingers back not his pockets after ringing the door bell with out a thought, what did he have to loose? He was answered by a drunken sloppy Mycroft, his posture slouched, his eyes drifted, his words slurred when he spoke,  
“Hello Gregory” he smurked. Mycroft brought the glass to his mouth, he frowned when he saw it was empty. 

Gregory couldn’t help but stare at the unstable man in front of him. He didn’t reply, Greg took Mycroft’s arm and held him upright, steering him into his living area. Greg’s eyes wandered around the beautiful house, the walls detailed with victorian styled wallpaper, his decor so expensive and taste full. After Greg sat Mycroft down his body awkwardly stood, dumfounded and fidgety. 

“So. Detective Inspector, why are you here?” Mycroft picked up the bottle of vintage wine and started to pour himself another glass, Greg flew his arm out, stopping the bottle from tipping any further. The drunk man rolled his eyes, grunted and placed the glass on his wooden coffee table. His eyes met the concerned ones on Greg’s cold, pink face. “I’m sorry” Mycroft slurred, “Greg I’m sorry that I don’t know why I can’t love you, I think that I love you too much to let you love me. I’m a very busy man and I’m afraid that if we, we, become intimate that I won’t love you a sufficient amount. Im afraid I won’t love you as much as you deserve”.  
“bullshit” Greg spat  
“sorry, what?”  
“that’s ludicrous. Mycroft, you’re so fucking full of your self. How do you think that makes me feel?” Greg’s eyes swelled with tears. “Mycroft, denying me your love is worse than not having enough time for a cuddle every night or dinner every other Tuesday. Mycroft, I think, I think I truly love you and everything you’re doing, trying to push me away and ‘save my feelings’, it's not going to ever change that. You’re an ass" 

Mycroft stood up, his legs unstable beneath him but he kept up long enough for his lips to find Greg’s. Greg’s arms found their way around Mycroft’s torso, they fell back onto his lush couch, desperately snogging each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a fan fiction writing prompt? (I'm very prone to writer's block) please pay my a visit on my tumblr: letstradedeerstalkers OR my business email is alway open: letstradedeerstalkers@gmail.com  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know, but it's late and I'm really tired. I'll work on chapter's two through to possibly five tomorrow evening. Thank you for all the love you've given this series! I love you all so so so much and I'm so glad you enjoy my stories I write everyday as well as leaving kudos :3 I'll see you tomorrow then, bye now xx Got a fan fiction writing prompt? (I'm very prone to writer's block) please pay my a visit on my tumblr: letstradedeerstalkers OR my business email is alway open: letstradedeerstalkers@gmail.com  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx


End file.
